Roadways can accumulate snow during winter. Snow on roadways can affect vehicles driving on the roadways. For example, tires of the vehicles may slip on the snow, increasing a probability of an accident on the roadway. Typically, a dedicated vehicle can include a snow plow and remediation material to remove and/or mitigate the snow accumulation on the roadway. However, it is a problem to identify and analyze snow accumulation on specific portions of the roadway that require snow removal and to determine to clear various portions.